


I Wouldn't Wish for Anyone Else

by Violet_Flames



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Gen, Hinata is really gay for all his companions, I love Haikyuu Quest and need more of it, M/M, The concept behind it and designs are really cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Flames/pseuds/Violet_Flames
Summary: Hinata's companions couldn't be any more different from him, but they'd all been united on this quest by one common goal: to defeat the Demon Lord Oikawa. And through their travels and adventures together, he found there were no others that could compare to those four.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really fascinated by the Haikyuu Quest designs and the concept behind it, so I wanted to write a little fic on the interactions between Hinata and each of his companions ~ Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Also Happy New Years' Eve! Can't wait for 2016 to be over ahaha

**The White Mage**

Kenma was the first one to join Hinata on his journey. The white mage had approached the hero and asked to join him. 

Hinata was fire. Kenma was snow. Hinata was bursting with energy while Kenma always seemed about to pass out. Hinata was a fighter, Kenma a healer. Yet Hinata felt himself drawn to the small, quiet boy robed in white. 

Hinata accepted his request, and the two started on their journey. Kenma wouldn't say why he joined, but Hinata didn't pester him about it. He was curious, yes, but certain Kenma would tell him when he was ready to. 

The two were a good duo. Hinata rushed into battle. He threw himself in the line of fire, reckless and without a second thought. Kenma did what he could to protect him during the battle and heal the scars of the fight afterwards, the two alone by the fire save for the company of one another. 

"You can't just throw yourself headlong into enemies like that, Shouyou." Kenma would scold. His hands hovered over the bloodied cuts marring Hinata's skin as his powers worked their magic. Hinata would wince and fire back how he was fine and, after all, he had Kenma to rely on. Kenma's lips would twitch in an almost smile. Though he never admitted it, Hinata was sure Kenma enjoyed having someone to look out for. 

The two were different, but they meshed well together. Right from the start, Hinata had gotten along with Kenma. The boy was quiet but always there to offer advice and talk to him. He healed and protected Hinata who in turn shielded and fought for him. 

Hinata was sure if not for Kenma, he'd have died more times than he could count. He had the boy to thank for his life. 

**The Monk**

When Hinata first met Aone, he was terrified. 

Aone was huge. He was like a mountain, towering and strong. He never spoke. His expression, too, was set in stone. 

In battle, he was frightening. He could take on enemies with his bare hands. Demons and monsters seemed small compared to him as he knocked them aside and used his brute strength against them. Hinata thought himself decently strong, but he doubted he could ever defeat someone like Aone. 

There was another side to the huge warrior, however, one Hinata admired as much as his terrible strength. His gentleness. 

Aone never spoke. Whether he was mute or by choice, Hinata didn't know, and wasn't sure if he ever would find out. Despite that, his actions conveyed more than words could. 

The thumbs up and high fives in congratulation to signify a good job. The gentle pat on Hinata's shoulder after a particularly tough fight. The way he handled the little chick that followed Kenma around with care, or any small animals for that matter. 

Aone was reliable in battle. A wall, no, a fortress. Determined to keep them all safe. But he was also reliable out of a fight with how he'd care for and support them. 

Aone helped hold them together, even if words weren't needed to. Just his presence comforted Hinata and brought him strength. 

**The Knight**

Hinata was sure Iwaizumi was the coolest person he'd ever met. 

The knight's armor was shining and bright. He looked just like the ones Hinata grew up hearing stories about. With his huge shield and broadsword, Hinata truly believed he was. 

Iwaizumi was the oldest of the group. The wisest, in Hinata's opinion. He always seemed to know what he was doing. The way he directed them before and during battle. How he knew when was best to retreat in order to keep them all alive, and also when things looked bleak but he believed in them to push through.

Iwaizumi was confident. That was one of the reasons Hinata trusted him so much. He always seemed to know what he was doing. He was older, stronger and never faltered. Even when Hinata feared the outcome, Iwaizumi was certain they would succeed and reminded them of that. 

There was something about him, though. He always seemed to be sad. Solemn. As if something was bothering him. Hinata wished he could ask, but he feared annoying the older knight so he kept it to himself.

It was amazing that Iwaizumi could hold himself together like that, conceal his emotions to benefit the group, but sometimes Hinata wished he would open up instead of bottling it all inside.

Still, he respected the Knight’s privacy and admired him more than anything. 

**The Archer**

Where to start? 

Kageyama was infuriating. Arrogant. Egotistical. A tyrant. Stubborn. Argumentative. 

Yet he was brilliant, tactical, skilled and talented. And Hinata hated him for it. 

The two fought like oil and water. Hinata wished that he never joined, that it could've just remained Kenma, Aone, Iwaizumi and him. He convinced himself they could survive without Kageyama. That they'd succeed even if he wasn't around. 

What made him hate the other boy even more was the fact he was good, and there was no denying it. He was quick. Strategic. He struck enemies down with his arrows before they could register the attack. Hidden out of sight, Kageyama was an invisible danger. While Hinata's flashy attacks distracted them, and Iwaizumi and Aone used their brute force, Kenma there to back them all up, Kageyama was the last one their enemies paid any attention to. Until, of course, they found his arrow pierced through their gut. 

Hinata wasn't sure when they started getting along. The more they traveled, the more battles they were in, the more Iwaizumi would scold them both and Aone would put his hand on Hinata's small shoulder and shake his head, the less and less they argued. Probably because it was petty and useless. They were stuck together for better and worse. If they couldn't get along and be friends, they might as well be civil.

Hinata wouldn't say the day Kageyama saved him was the day everything changed. If anything, Kageyama hadn't even saved him. He could've taken that demon on. He had just been caught off guard, that's all, and was scrambling to grab his sword when the arrow whizzed by. It flew through the demon's chest and it screamed, collapsing. Kageyama leapt down from his perch up high in the tree and retrieved his arrow. He didn't say anything, and neither did Hinata. Not even so much as a small thank you. 

But again, the more battles that raged, the less important their squabbles seemed in the grand scheme of things. The two began to work together. Hinata the bright warrior who rushed forward, and Kageyama the quiet archer who hid in the shadows and took out enemies from afar. 

He could be infuriating, yes. A pain in the ass at times. But, overall, Hinata was glad to have Kageyama on their side. He made for a good partner. 

And Hinata wasn't sure if he could find anyone else better than him, than all four of them, as his teammates. 

He couldn't wish for anyone else to fight alongside.


End file.
